


i. nightfall

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Light Angst, Zutara Drabble December 2020, zkdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: i felt bad for not writing so here it is, my very late contribution (thank you, ao3, for the backdating tool)
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 5
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	i. nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad for not writing so here it is, my very late contribution (thank you, ao3, for the backdating tool)

**day i: 'nightfall'**

* * *

when zuko jumps, katara sees the siege of the north flash in front of her eyes. the red sky, like the one of sozin's comet. the moon stolen. 

and so when he jumps, when he takes the lightning for her, when he almost _dies_ , she stands in shock, like she had back then.

it's funny, isn't it? that last time they were fighting against each other, and this time they're fighting together. 

what will the next red sky bring?

last time, it stole the darkness of the night. it made her defenseless. it took her away.

this time, it steals the gentle glow of night _fall_. it makes him powerful. it takes him away.

it's always been a battle, between them. a contest. 

but in a way, it's always been a harmony.

so when he jumps, she screams his name.


End file.
